Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a conveying device and a printing apparatus.
Related Art
A printing apparatus, such as an inkjet recording apparatus, may have a conveying device to blow air to an ink adhesion surface of a sheet to dry ink adhered on the sheet.
For example, an inkjet recording apparatus is proposed that includes a drying device to blow air, which is heated by a heater, to an ink adhesion surface of a sheet by a fan to dry ink.